


Watermelon on the Beach

by grandmelon



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2016 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, SouRin Summer Fest 2016, beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRin Summer Fest - Week One - At the Beach </p><p>Sousuke and Rin enjoying a simple beach date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, BUT HAPPY SOURIN SUMMER FEST EVERYONE!!! Very excited to participate! I'm planning to write at least a little something for each of the prompts, but don't hold me to it LOL

“I have to admit, this is kind of nice,” Sousuke said, dropping onto the picnic blanket. He rolled over until he was under the umbrella’s shade, watching Rin gaze out at the ocean for a moment longer.

 

“What do you mean kind of?” Rin asked, looking down at him, brow raised. “You’ve been saying the same thing this whole week. You just don’t want to admit that Australia’s better than you thought it’d be.”

 

“Well, it’s nice that we don’t have to worry about who’s watching,” Sousuke admitted, yawning and pillowing his arms under his head.

 

“Now you’re just being stubborn,” Rin laughed, sitting down and reaching over him to pop open the cooler. He pulled out a water and held the bottle against Sousuke’s neck. He shivered, but hummed, delighted by the cool temperature. The water beading on the side of the bottle began to drip down his neck, but wasn't as unpleasant as usual.

 

“Feels good,” Sousuke mumbled, closing his eyes.

 

“It is really hot out, hotter than I thought it’d be. Look at you, your hair’s practically dry already,” Rin mused, running his free hand through the damp locks. He let go after a second, leaving the bottle to balance on the back of Sousuke’s neck. He picked up the picnic basket and sat it on his side.

 

“What’s for lunch?” Sousuke asked, grabbing the water bottle before shifting onto his side.

 

“What are you talking about? You made it,” Rin said, looking at him like he lost his mind. Sousuke rolled his eyes, nodding his head back at the cooler.

 

“I saw you slip a few extra things into the cooler.”

 

“Huh? Oh, that,” Rin hummed, leaning over him and opening the cooler. He sat a few icy cans of cola and water bottles against Sousuke, laughing as he hissed. When he finished digging out two plastic containers he threw the drinks back in and slammed it shut. He sat back and opened the lid of one, revealing tiny pink cubes.

 

“Watermelon?” Sousuke plucked a piece out of the container and stuffed into his mouth, savoring the cold, sweet block. Rin grabbed a lighter colored piece and popped it into his mouth before setting the container to the side. Sousuke grabbed another piece, smiling at the cube before eating it again.

 

“What’s with that face?” Rin scoffed. “What are you smiling about?”

 

“Nothing, just thinking it’s cute you cut it like your mother,” Sousuke admitted. The next piece he grabbed he shoved into Rin’s mouth. Rin glared, slapping his hand away after the piece was secure inside his mouth and not going to fall and make a mess of them.

 

“So I cut the watermelon so it’d fit in the cooler, big deal.”

 

“You could have cut it into slices,” he said as he opened his mouth, waiting for Rin to return the favor. Rin made all kinds of noises of disgust and irritation, but it didn’t stop him from giving Sousuke exactly what he wanted. Sousuke allowed himself a small triumphant grin as he ate the square.

 

“Whatever. And feed yourself you big baby,” Rin said grabbing a napkin out of the picnic basket to wipe his hands. “Are we going to have lunch or what?”

 

“Yes, please. I hear the chef did a great job today.”

 

Rin paused for a second, before laughing, looking at Sousuke like he was the strangest thing he had ever seen. Sousuke played innocent, as if he didn’t know what was so funny about what he said. His hand found another piece of watermelon on instinct, only a little irritated he couldn't stop himself from eating them all.

 

“You are such a dork sometimes,” he laughed.

 

“I’m sorry, was that praise? You should be thanking me for making us lunch at all,” Sousuke said as he capped the box of watermelon and tossed it to the side. Rin started pulling out their lunch from the basket, still having fits of giggles.

 

“You’re right, you’re right,” Rin conceded when he could talk without laughing again. “Thank you for this wonderful lunch, oh master chef Yamazaki.”

 

“And you’re calling me the dork?” 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


End file.
